Small, light, high-density, and low-cost optical disks have become one of the most popular non-volatile forms of storage media. Optical disk drives capable of recording at high-speed are required for mass data storing. Buffer under run becomes a critical problem, however. Buffer under-run occurs when the data source cannot offer the compatible data throughput in order to feed the optical disk drive to record an optical disk at a high speed.
Taking a digital video recorder (DVR) for example, when the DVR records image data onto the optical disk, speed of data recording is constant, and faster than the speed of data producing. Because of this, when the buffer becomes empty after a DVD recorder writes all buffered data onto a disc, the DVD recorder will start a linking process to record the following produced data stored into the buffer. In the process of data burning, fewer linking processes can achieve a better recording quality. Therefore, a novel method is needed to reduce the number of linking processes in order to optimize the data recording performance.